Just for 30 days
by Freyris
Summary: Kira and Frey decides to have a game which will last 30 days


"Just for 30 days "  
By brownies 

DIsclaimer : i dont own any of the SEED characters :)

A/N: hope you enjoy reading this........ this is my very first fic.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira and Fllay were sitting alone in the park at the new Orb one night

KIra : i guess we the left overs in this world

Frey : i guess your right .....all of our freinds finally found their special someone in their life .Iguess we are the the only 2 persons left here in this world.

Kira: Yup I agree with that .....Sai has Lacas , Dearka has Mirrialia, Athrun has Cagalli everybody has their special someone.....

Frey :uh-huh.............I know lets play a game!!

Kira : A game ? What kind of game ?

Frey :Well.... I'll be your girlfriend for 30 days and you will be my boyfreind.

Kira : well.........i guess it would be good enough to try.  
Kira said as he smiled at Frey

Day 1 They watched their first movie and they had lots of fun together.

Day 4 They went to the Beach and had a picnic ........they both had a quality time together........

Day 15 Kira and Frey saw a fortune teller down the road and they asked for their futute advice and the fortune teller replied "My darlings, Please dont waste your time of your LIFE ....please spend the rest of your lives together."as the fortune teller said this tears flowed out from her eyes.

Day 20 Frey invited Kira to go star gazing up the hill. When they reached the top of the hill they saw a meteor and they both wished for somtheing ...

Day 28 It was Cagalli's Birthday and they all had lots of fun celebrating Cagalli's Birthday ....

Day 29

at 11:37

KIra and frey sat in the park where they first decided to play this game

Kira : Im tired Frey......Do you want any drinks ? I'll buy you one my treat ....I'll just go down the road

Frey : Well.... Apple Juice will just fine....

Kira: ok ... wait for me ...

As Frey watch Kira walk away from her she began to think what will happen to them after the game ends.  
20 minutes later a stranger approach Frey

Young Stranger: um... Excuse me are you a friend of Kira Yamato?

Frey : Why yes? What happend? Is there any thing you need?

Young Stranger: Well ......some reckless driver ran over him and he is critical right now....

Frey: no....no it cant be..... where is that hospital?!!? where??

The young stranger and Frey rushed to the hospital where Kira is...

at 11:57

The doctor went out of the emergency room adn slowly approach Frey and handed out and apple juice and a letter

Doctor: Kira was holding this .....

Frey slowly got the letter and the apple juice and she reads the letter...

Frey,

This past few days ...I realize that you are an charming girl.... your always full of energy ... Your cherish smile.... your everything when we played this game but before we end this game I would like to ak you to be my girl fiend for the rest of my life.....

I LOVE YOU FREY YOUR EVERTHING TO ME...

LOVE  
KIRA YAMATO

tears rolled down her cheeks after Frey reads the letter.....she then crumples the letter and shouts :

"KIra.!... I dont want you to die ......I LOVE YOU!  
Remember that night when we saw the falling meteor ..... I...I mumbled something.  
I wished that we would be together forever..........that we would love each other forever and that we would never end this game.......Please dont leave me Kira........I love you .  
You cant do this to me ... we shared a lots of memories ......Kira........

But when the clock struck 12

KIra's heart stoped beating...

Doctor:.... Ms. Allster........Mr. Yamato is gone..... His heart suddenly stop pumping......

Frey : No.....No .. KIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: well......hope you like it......heres something you might wanna know about the fic......when clock struct 12 it was the 30th day ....and There's a lesson there "Always love your loved ones ....show them how you feel before its too late........." Please R&R please....


End file.
